immacunesvbloodfromastonefandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Korea
The Union of Korea is the result of the pre collapse governments of North Korea and South Korea merging in the face of the growing energy crisis. They came to many agreements for cooperation and mutual defense, but did not solidify the government and officially unify until forced by Manchurian aggression in 2039. 'History' The two Koreas had both always wanted to reunite but they both wanted to reunite on their own terms. However as the temperatures and sea levels rose and the power supply dwindled they both realized they needed to compromise and work together. Strangely the North found itself gaining some traction in the South because they relied on manpower intensive farming and labor techniques which became increasingly important as the power supply dwindled. Eventually China cut off the supply to North Korea as it had its own issues and the North and South drew ever closer in the face of increased aggression from those outside the peninsula. Over time as their cooperation grew the DMZ was removed and the mines cleaned up and all those forces redirected to prevent aggression from China mainly and from overseas otherwise. Then in 2039 Manchuria launched a war against the Korea’s to try and steal a little more life. The Koreas had predicted this would come and had moved all their military to defend against such an attempt several years previously. They also jealously hoarded their remaining ‘modern’ weapons to prevent such an attempt and so were prepared when Manchuria assault came. However it was a near thing as the massive amounts of infantry came upon the defended border in the North. Several times some of the Manchurian forces broke through the lines but were ultimately pushed back until the Koreas were able to press into Manchuria and ended the conflict. This event coalesced North and South Korea into one finally unified nations though rampant militarism and the lack of resources led to a completely new system of government for the new Union of Korea. Since then the government has been very militaristic and aggressive to maintain their status and experience in war. The military is purely volunteer, but because of the political system there is no shortage of recruits attempting to join and complete training as its one of the few ways for the average freeman to gain citizenship and improve their prospects. 'Government' The Union of Korea is best described as a Military Timocracy. Society is split into two categories, Citizens and Freemen. Only citizens can vote, hold high governement positions, or run for elections. To become a citizen a freeman has to either serve ten years in the military or pay a very large 'Citizen Tax.' Citizenship is not hereditary, but the wealthy pay for their children when the come of age (17 in UoK) and many families have a tradition of military service. The National Assembly is made up of 100 elected seats and 7 appointed by the current Prime Minister. This number makes sure that there cannot be a split vote when with the exception of the election or recall of the Prime Minister. Half the Assembly's seats are up for election every three years. The Prime Minister is elected by the assemly or recalled by the assembly at any time. This means that the Prime Minister rules until the Assembly recalls them. The average Prime Minister rules for a little over ten years. The Prime Minister controls most aspects of government but cannot declare full war without Assembly approval, cannot enter into a treaty or alliance without Assembly approval, and laws must be ratified by the Assembly. The Prime Minister can appoint or replace any of his cabinet position at any time. Some of the positions have a historical appointment to a particular political party, but occasionally those traditions are ignored. The Ministerial positions are Foreign Affairs, Intelligence, Science, Military Affairs, Health, Economy, and Society. The appointed ministerial positions can vote in most Assembly votes except recall/election of a Prime Minister. A minister cannot retain their elected seat when they accept a ministerial appointment. Every Citizen must belong to a registered Political Party to be allowed to vote. Citizens can change their affiliation at any time. 'Political Parties' Red Phoenix - (24% of registered voters) The largest of the official political parties. Second oldest party. Blue Dragon - (21% of registered voters) The second largest of the official political parties it is also the oldest. White Crane '''- (21% of registered voters) The last of the so called 'Original Three.' '''Black Crow - (14% of registered voters) The first political party created since the original three. It is an offshoot of the Red Phoenix party. Green Fox - (12% of registered voters) This party is made up of those who were disallusioned by some of the extremes in politics. Tends to be the most centrist of the political parties and thus has often won the Prime Minister position in the last half century. Orange Snake '- (8% of registered voters) This party appeared from nowhere in the last generation and are viewed as an unknown in most the political circles at the moment. 'Active Alliances Far East Defensive Cooperative Agreement (FEDCO) Current Members: Union of Korea, Hubei, Jiangnan, Yanzhao 'Important Political Figures' Prime Minister Kim Chun Wa - Green Fox Minister of Health Song Wook Jeong - White Crane Minister of Military Affairs Yi Yoon Myung - Red Phoenix Minister of Society Moon Kyung Wook - Blue Dragon Minister of Intelligence Han Sang Ah - Black Crow Minister of Foreign Affairs Smith Hye Ji - White Crane Minister of Science Im Ae Joo - Blue Dragon Minister of Economy Shin Chae Hee - Green Fox 'Recent Events' Formation of FEDCO (2100): The Union of Korea shored up its relationships with nearby friendly regimes by forming the FEDCO defensive alliance. Jiangnan assault on Hubei: Jiangnan officers took their contingency orders regarding Hubei as orders to initiate an assault. This potentially may end the FEDCO before it is even a going concern. The Union of Korea has lobbied for a settlement to prevent further bloodshed between FEDCO members. 'Military Ranks' Note that all branches use the same titles. Due to the formation of the Union of Korea and the merger of the militaries the current ranks are a mix of North and South Korean ranks. Officer Ranks Tae Wonshu (Grand Marshall) - this position has only been filled once in the history of the Union of Korea Wonshu (Marshall of Branch) - the head of said branch only one per Army, Air Force, and Navy Taejang (General/Admiral) Jungjang (Lieutenant General / Vice Admiral) Sojang (Major General / Rear Admiral) Junjang (Brigadier General / Commodore Admiral) Taejang (Brigadier / Commodore) Sangja (Colonel) Sojwa (Major) Daewi (Captain) Jungwi (1st Lieutenant) Sowi (2nd Lieutenant) Enlisted Ranks Wonsa (Sergeant Major) Sangsa (Master Sergeant) Chungsa (Sergeant 1st Class) Hasa (Staff Sergeant) Byeongjang (Sergeant) Sangbyeong (Corporal) Ilbeyong (Private 1st Class) Chonsa (Private) Category:Countries Category:East Asia